


Soul for Sale

by kelseycurtis



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Squirting, Tongues, Violence, demon negan, slight non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: A quick one shot for Ash's Tumblr writing challenge round 3, this theme obviously being Demon Negan. Enjoy the pure filth





	1. Chapter 1

Roxy’s P.O.V

I'd been tracking this demon for over a month now. Fucking incubus demons were a pain in the ass to catch. I didn’t exactly have much bait. When they fed off sexual energy the best way to lure it out was with some plain old sex. I didn’t exactly have a partner and the thought of this demon catching me literally with my pants down wasn't appealing. I had tracked it to a large empty building...why did they always have to be abandoned? Maybe it was part of their aesthetic. I headed inside, making sure my gun was fully loaded and I had my knife. The place was dark, dusty and rundown with old furniture strewn everywhere. 

I searched each room, my gun drawn. Empty. Empty. Empty. The bedroom was the last place I had searched, finding nothing but an old four poster bed. I sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. I knew the best way to lure it out I just didn’t want to be at a ‘disadvantage’ when it showed up. But I'd been at it for a month now and I didn’t want to lose it again. I gave in and lay back on the bed, getting myself comfortable and my gun close. I slid my hand under my jeans and panties until my fingers found my clit. 

I gasped, arching into my own touch. It had been a while. I rubbed my clit in small, slow, teasing circles my hips bucking. My eyes closed instinctively as all I could think about was how good this felt and how much I needed it. I let out a soft moan before my teeth clamped down on my bottom lip. I continued working myself closer and closer to a much-needed orgasm. I opened my eyes to find the demon I had been waiting for.

I gasped partly out of pleasure but mostly out of shock. Of course, being an incubus demon he was going to be attractive, I should have expected it. He stood, leant against the doorway, smirking. He looked completely human it was only those bright yellow eyes that gave his true self away. His black hair was slicked back, stubble across his strong jaw. He was taller than me and bigger than me. I had to hope this didn’t turn into a physical fight or I would definitely lose. 

“Was that little show all for me baby girl?” He asked.  
I didn’t answer. I removed my hand from my jeans, keeping my eyes on him at all times. I grabbed my gun and fired. He however was quicker and had dodged the bullet, now a little closer. I got to my feet and off the bed, firing and missing once more. I pulled out my knife instead, lunging at him. The demon grabbed me by my wrist and pinned me against the wall by my back. I growled, struggling against him, which only made him laugh.

After enough of him digging his nails into my wrist I finally dropped the knife pretending to be defeated.  
“So you’re the little hunter that’s been following me all this time? I gotta admit you’re not what I expected,” he spoke.  
This took me off guard a little, what the hell did that mean? One of his hands came up and wrapped itself around my neck, not tight to stop me from breathing but there was a possessive grip to it. I felt arousal snake down between my legs. No. Do not give in. 

His smile grew and he proceeded to bury his nose in my hair, taking in my scent. I flinched, turning away from him the best I could.  
“I can smell how fucking wet you are baby girl. And I know it’s all for me. I'd love to taste it,” he continued to taunt.  
“Go to hell.”  
“Been there done that, got the scars for it.”  
I spat in his face, earning a look of disgust. He sighed and wiped away the saliva from his cheek.  
“You are fucking rude you know that. Maybe I’m gonna have to beat it out of you, would you like that baby girl? Would you like daddy to spank that ass of yours?” 

“Get the fuck off me!” I hissed.  
“We both know you don’t want that. We both know that you want me to violate that perfect little body of yours. And I will baby girl, I plan on fucking ruining you for any other man even if that means taking you in every damn position you could imagine.”  
I struggled once more only making him tighten his grip around my neck hard enough to cut off my air supply. I kicked and clawed but nothing worked. I was quickly losing oxygen and he was finding it more than amusing. 

He pressed himself against me and I wanted to recoil at the feeling of how hard he was.  
“Are you going to be a good girl now? Or is this how you really want to die?”  
I did my best to nod, hoping he would take this as an answer to his first question. Thankfully he did as my vision was starting to turn black at the edges. I coughed and wheezed as my lungs filled with air once more. His free hand trailed down the hem of my plaid shirt and rested between my legs. I took a slightly shaky breath, praying he wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, he did. 

“You can continue to fight it baby girl but we both know how this is gonna end. I know your torn between what’s wrong and right, me being a naughty fucking demon and all but try not to focus on that. Focus on what feels good hmmm?” He continued.  
I closed my eyes as he continued rubbing me through my jeans. I let out a soft moan, one I knew he would hear.  
“That’s it baby girl. Give yourself over to me,” he softly growled.  
I considered his words, feeling myself giving over with each touch. I grit my teeth and shook my head. No this was wrong and I couldn't give in. 

I pushed him back and drew my fist back, punching him square in the jaw. He growled at me and advanced on me once more.  
“You wanna play rough? Fine we'll play fucking rough but you'll end up looking and feeling much worse than me baby girl. Oh, and just so we're on first name basis I'm Negan.”  
“I don’t give a shit,” I snarled, kicking him in the stomach.  
Negan was winded but only for a moment. Soon enough he got the upper hand, grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling back hard enough for me to let out a moan. That moan was cut short however as I felt him press my knife to my neck.

“Look baby girl I really don’t want to have to cut your pretty throat but your just not playing nice. Believe it or not demons have fucking feelings too ya’ know.”  
As he said this he began trailing the knife down my body, making shudder. He dragged it down past my collar bones, over my breasts, across my stomach before finally stopping at me hips. He took the knife away and pushed me down on to the bed, my body bouncing a little. He rolled me onto my back and pulled me down to the edge of the bed by my ankles. His yellow eyes continued to bore into mine, assessing every little reaction from me. I didn’t even have chance to lift my hips as he pulled down my jeans and panties in one swift movement. 

Negan then removed my plaid shirt as well as my grey undershirt. He snarled at the flaming pentagram tattoo just below my collar bone. This symbol would stop any demon from taking control of my body.  
“Well that’s a damn fucking shame. I was looking forward to possessing that pretty little body of yours, making you do all kinds of _bad_ things. Guess I'll just have to possess you another way,” he sneered.  
Curiosity was starting to get the better of me. I wanted to know what he was going to do to me or if it was just empty threats to scare me into submission. 

I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him down so his lips were inches from mine. This caught him off guard, although he was soon replacing his surprised look with a smile.  
“I think your all talk. Any normal incubus demon would have gotten on with it by now. I think that maybe you don’t actually know what you’re doing and you don’t know how to pleasure a woman,” I smirked.  
I knew this game was dangerous, he could kill me easily but that only made it more thrilling.  
“Careful what you wish for baby girl,” he whispered in my ear before nipping at it. 

He forced his lips on mine in a hard, possessive kiss. I made a small sound, my hands going to his shoulders. Negan kissed and nipped his way down my body, soon reaching my breasts and taking a nipple between his teeth which forced a moan from me. He then began to leave purple and red bite marks across my breasts. Marks that would remind me of him, marks that would remind me of how weak I was to have given in, marks that said I was his. But god he was making me feel good and he'd barely even started. Negan continued his descent, leaving more purple bite marks across my skin.

He kneeled before me and the bed, forcing my thighs apart so he could fit between them. He licked his lips and I noticed there was something abnormal about his tongue. He lowered himself so he was face to face with my wetness.  
“Oh baby girl you are fucking dripping for me and here I thought you didn't want this,” he smirked.  
I remained silent, just hoping he would get on with it. Negan just smirked and began placing soft, teasing kisses across my thighs. My hips bucked and I let out a whine. Negan tutted and held my hips down.  
“Just tell me you want it baby girl, then I'll give it to you,” he spoke.

I glared at him. I was not going to beg, not for him. He continued with the teasing kisses and nips across my thighs and lower lips, being everywhere but where I needed him. I tangled my fingers in his hair, attempting to guide him to where I wanted him. Negan tutted and shook his head, freeing himself from my grip.  
“Ask me nicely baby girl,” he spoke.  
I shook my head and he pulled back, an eyebrow raised.  
“Then you don’t he what you want.”

I sighed, “please.”  
“What was that baby girl?”  
“Please,” I spoke louder.  
“Please what? You have to be specific for daddy.”  
I made a sound of frustration as his fingers ghosted over my clit before finally I caved in, “please eat me out.”  
“I thought you'd never fucking ask.”  
Negan lowered his head, his tongue starting at my wet centre and working its way up to my clit. I moaned softly, sinking into the pillows.

I froze as his tongue began lapping at my clit. That’s what had been so abnormal about his tongue, it was split down the middle making the sensation on my clit feel like two tongues at once. I almost came right there at the feeling. My fingers returned to his hair, clinging to him for dear life as I moaned and writhed. I felt him smirk against me before his tongue moved lower, lapping at my juices. He made obscene wet, hungry noises against me like I was the tastiest meal he'd ever eaten. 

I rutted against his face, my legs starting to shake as I felt an intense orgasm building. He slipped two long, thick fingers into me whilst his tongue returned to relentlessly punishing my clit. His name fell from my lips like a prayer as his fingers curled against my g-spot. My chest heaved with every intake of breath, my free hand gripping the sheets beneath me.  
“That feel-good baby girl?” He asked.  
I nodded, unable to form coherent words let alone thoughts. He returned to his previous actions, bringing me closer and closer to orgasm.

The closer I got the louder my moans got. Finally, my orgasm crested, hitting me hard with wave after wave. I almost screamed his name whilst my knuckles turned white from how hard I was gripping his hair and the sheets. Negan continues through my orgasm until I bucked away from over stimulation. He chuckled, licking his lips.  
“Didn't know you were a squirter baby girl,” he chuckled.  
I lay there panting, still coming down from my high, a little confused by his words. It wasn't until I properly looked at him did I understand what he said.

I had indeed cum on his face...his face wet with evidence of my orgasm. He didn’t seem to mind however, quite the opposite. He looked even more aroused, his yellow gaze turning predatory. I shivered, holding his gaze. Negan crawled his way over my body making me feel small and vulnerable. He lowered his face to mine, kissing me slowly and hungrily. My hands returned to his hair as his tongue slipped into my mouth, letting me taste myself. 

“What are you going to do to me?” I asked innocently.  
“I already told you that baby girl. I’m going to violate you and ruin you for every other man. You'll be begging me to keep you afterwards.”  
Negan sat back on his knees and began removing his clothes. I bit my lip, maybe each incubus demon showed their victim exactly what they desired in a partner. His chest had a sprinkling of salt and pepper hair across it and he wasn't too skinny nor to muscular. I sure did appreciate the v of his hips however. Something about them made me want to litter them in purple and red bite marks.

Negan leant down so his lips were next to my ear.  
“Roll over so I can fuck you like the whore you are,” he spoke softly, the demand clear in his voice.  
I glared at him, I didn’t appreciate being called that.  
“I’m not-“ I started.  
“The way you were moaning back there could have given a porn star a run for her fucking money. Now on your hands and knees, don’t make me ask again.”  
The way he looked at me as he said that made fear and arousal pool in my stomach. I did as I was told, rolling over and propping myself up on all fours. 

Negans hand came down hard on my rear, making me yelp in surprise. His hand came down again on the other cheek so he could spread the pain.  
“I told you I'd spank that perfect little ass baby girl, maybe it'll teach you some manners for the future. And maybe I'll have to wash that dirty fucking mouth of yours out,” he sneered.  
“You wanna watch your own language,” I said bravely.  
His hand came down harder this time before he grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled back harshly so my back was flush against his chest.  
“Don’t answer back baby girl, that smart mouths gonna get you into all kinds of trouble.”

I held my tongue and finally he released the grip on my hair. Negan pressed himself against me, rubbing himself against my wet entrance and coating himself in my arousal. I bit my lip, hoping he would just get on with it, I'd had enough teasing. Negan held my hips in place as I tried to force myself down on to him. This only made me receive another harsh spank.  
“You should know the rules by now baby girl. You want something you beg for it. Say ‘please daddy, fuck me with your big cock, make me cum daddy’,” Negan teased.  
I was not calling him daddy, it felt ridiculous. I stayed silent except my heavy breathing and soft moans. 

“Baby girl you really need to start learning who the fucks in charge here, because it sure as shit ain't you.”  
Negan began teasing me with just the head of his cock, dipping it in and out of me softly. I whined, my back arching.  
“Please fuck me,” I managed.  
He tutted, “not until you say it right.”  
One of Negans hands left my hip, reaching to grab something. I shuddered, almost squealing as I felt the tip of my knife run down my spine. My body tensed, afraid he may slice me open.

“Relax baby girl. The more you tense, the more likely I am to cut you. So, relax,” he whispered soothingly.  
I took a deep, shaky breath, willing myself to relax. The knife ran down my spine again and over my rear. I bit my lip, making sure I remained still.  
“Good girl, your doing so well,” he praised.  
I felt a warmth in my chest at his praise, a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips.  
“Now are you going to ask me nicely, or do you need another spanking?” Negan asked.

My hard, tough resolve caved, “please daddy fuck me with your big cock, make me cum daddy.”  
“You have no fucking idea how hard your begging makes me baby girl.”  
Finally, Negan pushed into me slowly so that I could feel every inch of his cock sink into me. I moaned, my back arching again. Needless to say, he wasn't small and I'd never felt fuller. Negan had put the knife down, returning both his hands to my hips and forcing me back onto him that little bit further. I gasped, my head falling forward. 

He began a fast, hard pace using my hips to pull me back and forth onto him. All I could do was moan and grip the bed sheets. One of his hands travelled up along my spine, forcing a shiver from me before he grabbed a fistful of my hair. He pulled back hard, using it as leverage to fuck me. Negan groaned, his hips slapping against my rear. I began forcing myself back against him the best I could with the position I was in, chasing my building orgasm. 

I was breathless, surrendering myself to the pleasure, surrendering myself entirely to him. Negan flipped me over so I was now on my back before resuming the pace.  
“I wanna see the look on your face when I make you fucking cum baby girl.”  
He wrapped a hand around my neck, squeezing gently. I wrapped my legs around his waist, forcing him deeper. My hands gripped his shoulders before my nails raked down his back, hard enough to make him hiss. 

My eyes closed instinctively, making him grip my neck harder to force me to look back at him.  
“You keep your eyes on me, is that understood?” He snarled.  
“Yes daddy.”  
I wasn’t going to last much longer what with already being stimulated and the erratic pace he had set. Negan reached between us and found my clit once more. I threw my head back cursing and moaning, my hips bucking into his touch. Negan leaned down and nipped at my neck once more, harder this time. In fact, it was hard enough that I think he drew a little blood. 

I clung to his back as I reached my climax, all but screaming his name and clenching around him over and over. His groans and growls got louder and after a few more hard thrusts he reached his own climax, letting out a string of loud obscenities. I continued to cling to him, shuddering from the aftershocks of my orgasm.  
“Are you going to be mine now baby girl? Or shall we call it quits and go our separate ways, pretend like this never happened? Or do you maybe need a little more convincing?” He asked.

I thought it over. Run away with a demon that still could kill me or go back to hunting alone. I’d never been that much of a good hunter anyway. I didn’t have anybody that would miss me or notice my disappearance so what did it matter? I met his gaze once more and smiled softly.  
“Yours.”  
He broke out into a shark like grin, “mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two 

Roxy’s P.O.V

Negan and I had been wondering town to town, never staying in one place too long as we could tell hunters were on our trail. The one thing I wasn't complaining about was the mind-blowing sex we'd have each night. We didn't really talk much however; I was still trying to decide if this was the right thing to do and he was probably fed up with how hesitant I was. I wanted more, I wanted to know more but I was afraid of what I might find out, what I might become.

We were in a nightclub now, not a popular one but it was still fairly crowded. I had suggested he try wearing coloured contact lenses so that he'd blend in better but he said stuff like that didn’t matter to him. To be honest I had no idea what mattered to him, what his purpose in life was, what he was aiming for and he didn’t seem likely to tell me soon either. I was just along for the ride, a toy he could use when he was bored and dump when he'd had enough. 

There were rules I had to abide by and a very drastic change in lifestyle. He chose how I dressed now, what underwear I wore and what I wore over it. Most of my wardrobe consisted of dresses now so that he had easy access. Tonight, he had picked out a very tight fitting short black dress that showed off plenty leg and cleavage. Underneath was a black and red cami that came with stocking clasps attached. Hopefully my clothes would stay in one piece tonight. Negan pulled me onto the dance floor, keeping his body pressed against mine.

Negan pressed his crotch against my rear as I swayed to the music, giving him a little friction. His hands started at my shoulders, working their way down to my breasts. I gasped as he squeezed them harshly. He didn’t care if anyone saw, to him that would give him more of a reason to continue so that everyone knew I was his property. I glanced around a little nervously not that anybody was paying attention, nor would they have heard me over the music. His hands then ran down my sides, resting on my hips.

He moved my hips so there was more friction for him. His lips were on my neck swapping between soft kisses to hard nips. One hand snaked across my waist, locking hard around me and holding me in place, whilst his other hand slipped between my legs. I let out a soft whine as the tips of his fingers began to tease me through my panties. He continued to tease my clit, never giving me quite enough friction to make me cum but enough for me to completely soak my panties through. Once my legs were shaking he slipped his fingers inside, giving me the touch I so desperately desired each and every night.

“I love how fucking wet you get for me baby girl,” he spoke.  
Demon quirk, in a loud club where most people needed to shout to be heard, he didn’t. And only I could hear him. Like I said demon quirk although I'd like to think it’s because we have some sort of connection.   
“You just fit around my fingers fucking beautifully but we both know there’s something that’s an even perfect fit. And I really fucking love how wet you get around that. Think I can make you gush all over my cock tonight baby girl?”

I swallowed hard, a warm feeling in my stomach. I opened my mouth to speak but a moan came out instead. I tried once more.  
“Yes daddy,” I managed.  
“Mmm that’s my good girl. Maybe if your good tonight I'll let you sit on my face.”  
Negan alternated between rubbing my clit and then rubbing around my entrance instead of slipping his finger inside like I wanted. He loved to tease, keep me on the edge and keep me guessing. When he finally did push two thick digits inside I couldn’t help the loud that escaped. When his hands were on me the rest of the world seemed to fade away and I'd forget my surroundings.

I took another nervous glance around hoping nobody had heard me and thankfully they hadn’t. It’s like we weren't even here.   
“You feel how fucking hard you make me baby girl?” He asked.  
“Yes daddy.”  
“Know that's all from you. I could have anyone I fucking wanted in this room but I picked you. You know why that is?”  
“No daddy.”  
“Because only you could be such a good little obedient whore for me. You were made for me to ruin, to do what the fuck I please with.”

I shivered at his words and the sudden return of attention on my clit. Negan suddenly froze before he loosened his grip on my waist and took his hand out of my panties. I whined at the loss of contact, ready to start begging. He put one hand over my mouth as if he knew.   
“We need to leave, now.” He hissed.  
Panic washed over me, the hunters had found us. Negan laced his fingers with mine and led me further into the nightclub. He pushed open a door that said staff only and we made our way down the corridor. There was an exit up ahead, the door opened and a hunter burst in carrying a double-barrelled shot gun. Fuck. Negan dragged me into the nearest room, slamming the door shut. We were in the manager’s office with no way out. 

Negan shoved a chair under the door handle but we both knew it wouldn’t hold them for long. I began searching the desk for some form of weapon. Sure, I had a knife hidden on my thigh but that wasn’t going to protect us from a shotgun. I opened the bottom drawer and found a simple pistol that was fully loaded, it would have to do. Negan took it from me meaning I was forced to use my knife. I sighed and pulled it out, gripping it tightly as the door continued to take a pounding from the other side. 

Negan and I hugged the wall either side of the door, hoping this might give us a small advantage when the door finally gave in. The door flew open, the chair making a scraping sound as it skidded across the floor. Negan was quicker than the hunter, raising the gun to his head and pulling the trigger. I used my arms to shield my face from the splatter of blood. I took the hunter's shotgun and checked for ammo. Two shells left. The next hunter rounded the corner and I pulled the trigger, the force of the blast throwing him back. 

I went back into the office, searching the corpse for more shell’s. Nothing. What fucking hunter doesn't come with spare ammo? Negan took my place in the hallway, firing at more hunters. I searched the hunter's body for any more weapons but came up empty. Fuck. Soon the gunfire grew silent and Negan came back inside. The pistol was empty and the hunters were dead. I breathed a sigh of relief.

That was short lived however. A single hunter ran into the room, carrying a large knife and stabbed Negan in the back. Both of us screamed, Negan in pain, myself out of fear. Negan slumped to the floor, his blood covering his hands as he clutched at his stomach. I turned to the hunter, feeling consumed by rage. I remembered my own knife, much smaller in size but it would do the job. I advanced on the hunter, dodging his knife as he slashed at me. I got him in the chest before stabbing him over and over, the knife sinking into any parts of him it could.

As the man collapsed to the floor I fell with him, still clutching the handle of the knife the best I could with blood soaked hands. Coming out of my rage panting I looked down at my blood covered hands. I didn’t feel regret or sadness over this. It felt right, he’d deserved it. The front of my dress was also splattered with blood. I turned to Negan and scurried over to him, placing my blood covered hand over his.   
“Tell me what to do,” I spoke, panic filling my voice.  
We couldn’t take him to a hospital but I was scared to move him, he’d already lost a fair amount of blood. 

“I know how this is gonna sound but I need you to touch yourself or something,” he breathed.   
I frowned, recoiling a little, “are you fucking serious right now?”  
“Roxy I’m fucking dying of course I’m fucking serious. Think about it incubus and succubus demons feed off sexual energy right, it’s what makes us stronger and more powerful. I need you to do this for me. Please.” He explained, the desperation clear in his voice.  
He'd never said please before, he never asked, he just took. I pressed a kiss to his lips and nodded.  
“Ok, I get it,” I replied, wiping my hands on the skirt of my dress.

I scooted back a little, hiking up the skirt of my dress up and over my hips to reveal the tops of my stockings and my panties to him. His eyes were already glued to my dripping panties. I sat down on the floor opposite him, spreading my legs so everything was on show for him. I took a deep breath and began by unclasping the stockings before taking off my panties. I threw them in his direction, feeling confident enough to put on a show for him. I mean it would probably help him more. Negan took my panties with his free hand, brought them up to his nose and inhaled deeply. 

His eyes were then back on me, imploring me to continue. My hand fell between my legs and I met his gaze.  
“Tell me what to do daddy,” I spoke in a sultry tone.  
Negan let out a soft grunt, clearly aroused by my request, “start by rubbing that sweet little clit baby girl but just tease it.”  
I did as I was told, letting out a soft whine as the tips of my fingers ghosted over my sensitive bundle of nerves.

“How fucking wet are you baby girl?” He asked in a low growl.  
“Dripping daddy.”  
I took my wet fingers and sucked them clean, maintaining eye contact with him as I moaned softly around my fingers. I watched as his pupils dilated, hazing over with a predatory gaze. His cock was at full attention, the large bulge in his pants giving it away.   
“You wait till I get my fucking hands on you baby girl, I’m gonna fucking ravish you, make you cum so damn hard you'll forget your own name.”  
I bit my lip as a fresh wave of arousal went straight to my clit. 

“Fuck yourself baby girl, just with one finger for now. You don’t do anything unless I say so, is that understood?” Negan hissed.  
“Yes daddy.”  
Some colour began to return to his face now, he didn’t look so deathly pale anymore. I smiled to myself, glad to know this was working. I slipped one finger inside myself and began to make a come-hither motion. My hips bucked and I let out a moan. It wasn't enough.  
“That feel good baby girl?” He asked.  
“I need more daddy, it’s not enough anymore. Ever since that big cock of yours has stretched me out I feel so empty without it.”

Negans jaw clenched and he took a deep breath through his nose. He wasn't so hunched over anymore, he was starting to sit upright with little pain and difficulty.  
“Are you trying to make me fucking cum in my pants?” He partly chuckled.  
“No daddy, I wouldn’t want you to cum there.”  
“Add a second finger. Where do you want me to cum?”  
I did as I was told, moaning a little louder at the feeling, “I can't quite decide today daddy, maybe inside me or maybe all over my ass, or would prefer to cum over these?” With my free hand, I squeezed one of my breasts. 

He bit his lip, his free hand resting on the large bulge in his pants. He squeezed gently before giving me more instructions.   
“Are you gonna cum for me baby girl?” He breathed, lust clear in his voice.   
I nodded, now rubbing both my clit and fucking myself with my fingers.   
“Did I give you permission to cum?” Negan snapped.  
“No daddy. Please.”  
“Not until I say so.”  
I let out a soft whine, pleading with my eyes as I continued to bring myself closer and closer to my peak. 

“Daddy please,” I moaned.  
“Not yet.”  
I bit my lip, my eyes closing instinctively as my hips bucked a little more violently. My thighs began to shake and my moans became more desperate.   
“Just a little longer baby girl, you can do that for daddy, can’t you? You wouldn’t want to disappoint me now and be punished would you baby girl?” Negan asked.  
“No daddy.”  
He smiled, stroking himself through his pants as he continued to watch my every move and taking in every little reaction. 

I didn’t know much longer I could last, my only need now was to cum. Nothing else mattered to me in that moment but my urge to finish.   
“Cum for me baby girl, you’ve sure as hell earnt it,” Negan praised.  
As if that’s all it took I finished with a cry of his name, my hips bucking into my hands over and over as my walls spasmed against my fingers. My head fell back against the desk as wave after wave hit me, the pleasure almost too much. Finally, it subsided and I removed my wet fingers, going to clean them off but Negan tutted, stopping me.   
“Daddy wants a taste first baby girl, I’m not having you waste a fucking drop of that pussy juice.”

Negan now fully recovered thanks to my orgasm crawled his way over to me. I bit my lip and as he reached me he took my fingers in his mouth, groaning around them as he licked and sucked them clean. I let out a shuddery breath as my fingers left his mouth with a wet pop now clean of my juices.   
“You are indeed fucking finger licking good,” he chuckled, seemingly pleased with his own joke, “now then are you gonna be a good girl and ride daddies cock?”   
I nodded, letting him lean against the desk. I unbuckled his belt and loosened his pants before he lifted his hips to help me pull them down far enough for his cock to spring free. I swallowed hard, licking my lips at the sight.   
“There will be time for that later baby girl,” he smiled.

I climbed on to his lap, sinking slowly down onto him. We both moaned in unison at the feeling. Negan wrapped his bloody hands around my neck, using this to hold me in place as he started a hard pace.   
“Your fucking soaked already baby girl,” he breathed.   
I nodded and did my best to move with him. He continued to drive himself deeper, which forced louder, hoarse moans from me.   
“Have I ever told you how fucking good you look bouncing on my cock?” Negan asked rhetorically.   
We both knew how good I looked. His pace quickened. This was not going to be drawn out like he normally liked it, he’d been aroused too long and just needed to get the both of us quickly. He needed to fuck. 

I did my best to roll my hips against his, forcing a loud curse from him. The more erratic his pace became and the tighter his grip became around my neck I could tell how close he was. Besides we didn’t exactly want to stick around longer than we already had, anybody could walk in now and see us fucking each other covered in blood beside a few corpses. I could feel my second orgasm fast approaching as he continued to thrust into me desperately. I leaned forward, his hands still wrapped around my throat and kissed him hard. I tangled my fingers in his hair, my tongue fighting against his. 

One final hard thrust and we both came together, shouting and cursing each other’s names. His thrusts slowed until finally his hips stilled. We both sat there for a few moments panting and coming down from our highs.   
“I suppose we better get cleaned up even though you look good covered in blood,” he spoke.   
I smiled and climbed off him, pulling the skirt of my dress back down and clasping my stockings again. I held out my hand to him after he’d tucked himself away and helped him to his feet. I knew he was probably fine but I still felt protective over him. 

We left the nightclub through the back exit to avoid being seen and quickly climbed into his car, I could already feel our mixed fluids drying against my inner thighs. Before Negan started the car, he turned to me and took my hand in his almost tenderly. He met my gaze and smiled kindly. I wasn’t used to this from him, frowning I waited for him to continue.   
Kissing my knuckles, he said, “thank you for saving my life tonight baby girl.”  
“Its fine.”  
“No don’t fucking blow me off like that. You didn’t have to, I’m still a piece of shit demon-“  
“I’d do anything for you, I mean now I can say I’ve killed for you.”  
“You're too good for me baby girl.”  
“I know.”


End file.
